Torch Pegasus
Torch Pegasus (known as Flame Pegasus in the Japanese anime) is an Attack-type Beyblade that belongs to Raul Fernandez. A unique feature of the beyblade is that instead of a regular weight disk, the blade base carries a rotating weight disk, and can itself be used as a launcher for both left-spin and right-spin. (aside from the Dragoon series, one of the only stock left-spin beyblades before the launch of the Heavy Metal System). Bit Chip (BC): Torch Pegasus The chip depicts Torch Pegasus. Attack Ring (AR): Wing Upper * Weight: 6 grams Despite of its name, the Attack Ring of Flame Pegasus is an oval shaped Attack Ring, in which takes the form of two winged Pegasus that has an upper slope on each of its wing in which providing this Attack Ring a moderate upper attack. While acquiring moderate Upper Attack and a little recoil, Wing Upper also has a centralized weight distribution making Wing Upper a decent choice for Survival and Compacts. Even though Wing Upper is not as good as Twin Horn and Tiger Defenser, Wing Upper is as good as Gyro Attack Ring and outshines Turtle Smash. Use in Compacts Customization Wing Upper is simply a better version of Panther Claw, with a greater orientation of Smash Attack, and better Survival. However, Wing Upper should not be choosen over better Compacts Attack Ring like Tiger Defenser. * AR: Wing Upper * WD: 10 Heavy * SG: Neo Right HMC * BB: Metal Change Base Use in Zombies Customization * AR: Wing Upper * WD: Wide Survivor * SG: Left SG Bearing Ver * BB: Wolborg 2 * AR: Wing Upper * WD: 10 Balance * SG: Right EG Circle Survivor (Wolborg 4) * BB: Normal Base (wolborg 4 Ver.) Weight Disk (WD): N/A Spin Gear (SP): Gyro Engine Gear The gyro engine gear is connected to the customize engine weight and a clutch protruding from the blade base, which can be locked so that the beyblade can be launched using a regular right-spin launcher. Blade Base (BB): Engine Stopper Base Contain a gap containing the spin gear lock. The base itself is tall and prone to K.O., and the weight distribution is poor such that the beyblade loses spin rapidly. Customize Engine Weight (CEW): Metal Sharp Bears some resemblance to the later Turbo Engine Gear system but will not fit those engine gears. Gallery Toyline Flame Pegasus - Original Version File:FlamePegasus top.jpg File:FlamePegasus 3-4.jpg File:FlamePegasus side-l.jpg File:FlamePegasus side-r.jpg File:FlamePegasus down.jpg File:FlamePegasus down3-4.jpg File:FlamePegasus AR and Bits down.jpg File:FlamePegasus AR and Bits top.jpg File:FlamePegasus BB.jpg File:FlamePegasus BB down.jpg File:FlamePegasus BB and SG.jpg File:FlamePegasus BB and SG down.jpg File:FlamePegasus SG and CEW.jpg Anime TorchPegasusFuerzaValiente1.jpg|Torch Pegasus using its attack "Fuerza Valiente" TorchPegasusFuerzaValiente2.jpg|Torch Pegasus using "Fuerza Valiente" on Pierce Hedgehog TorchPegasusVsRockBison.jpg|Torch Pegasus about to get attacked by Rock Bison Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 429530.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 357891.jpg Misc. TorchPegasusinBeybladeGRevolutionGBA.png|Torch Pegasus as seen in Beyblade:G-Revolution for the GBA TorchPegasusBox.jpg|Takara Tomy Box Other Version * Thunder Pegasus â€“ Purple (Random Booster 12 secret prize) * Torch Pegasus - Hasbro Version * Capricorn Strike G - Hasbro Version of Uriel 2 (With Neo Cross Horn AR) Overall Apart from having a unique and interesting gimmick, Flame Pegasus have also a good Attack Ring Compacts and Survival customization, Wing Upper. Even though Wing Upper is outclassed by better AR for Zombies and Survival like Tiger Defenser and Twin Horn, it is still a decent choice if budget is the main issue of all as it easier and cheaper to acquire than others. Therefore, Flame Pegasus is be a good purchase for both collection and competitive reason. Every competitive blader should own at least of this beyblade. Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Stubs Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Engine Gear System Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Beyblades Category:F-Dynasty Category:Dual Spin Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy